Mia
by bloodyscallywag
Summary: Set right after 12x15. What happens after Amelia runs away from the trailer.
**Mia**

Amelia left Owen alone in his trailer. She was sad, angry, confused, she wanted to run away. Once again Owen made her feel like crap. He didn`t do much, he just got drunk. He didn`t even bother to put the bottles of bear away. He knew Amelia couldn`t drink. He forgot about that. He forgot about their date. He forgot about the birthday lobster. He messed up again. Amelia couldn`t believe it all was happening again. Whenever things seemed to be going on a right direction something was standing on the way. Not something actually someone. Riggs. What happened this time? What was bugging Owen? Amelia would like to know and be there for him, but he kept pushing her away with his behavior.

It was late and Amelia didn`t know what to do. She run to her car and drove it away from the trailer. She kept driving not even knowing where she was heading. Next thing she knew she was parked in front of Meredith`s house. She was not sure what to do. Meredith and her were talking to each other now, but it was not like she could freely go and knock on her door and Meredith would welcome her with open arms. As Amelia was thinking what to do, someone knocked on her windshield, which made her jump in her sit.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Meggie asked.

"I…I don`t know." Amelia answered.

"Are you ok?" Meggie asked concerned.

"Yeah, I`m good." Amelia forced a little smile. _"Who am I kidding?" She thought._ "You know, actually I`m not good." Amelia said staring at Maggie.

"Ok." Maggie was worried now. "Want to talk?"

"Yes, I guess." Amelia said.

"You should come in then." Meggie offered.

"Can you…? I don`t… Just come sit with me in the car." Amelia offered.

Meggie would prefer them to go inside, but did what Amelia asked her to do, because she seemed extremely sad and she was afraid that her sister could do something stupid.

"What`s wrong Amelia?" Maggie asked closing the door.

"I…Ow…" Amelia couldn`t mutter a word because now she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shhh, I`m here, take your time." Maggie rubbed Amelia`s shoulder. She wish she could hug her but it was hard to do in the car. Her heart sunk seeing Amelia in that state. Whatever happened was very painful for her, because Maggie couldn`t remember the last time she saw Amelia so broken.

After several minutes of sobbing finally Amelia calmed down. Her eyes and nose were red and no tears were coming out of her anymore, seemed she had cried all her tears. After calming down she muttered:

"Sorry."

"Sorry? Amelia I`m your sister and this is what sisters are for. Now tell me what`s wrong?" Maggie said gently.

After taking couple deep breaths Amelia started: "Owen and I were supposed to have dinner tonight. Birthday lobster dinner." She paused.

Maggie didn`t say anything, she just waited for Amelia to continue.

"When I got to his trailer he was drunk." Another pause. "He was DRUNK! There were empty beer bottles all around the trailer. His fridge was full of unopened ones. He forgot about our date. He forgot about me." Amelia was emotionlessly staring in front of her.

"Did you fight?"

"No, we didn`t. He just said Riggs was the reason he was drunk and I walked away. I couldn`t stay any minute longer. Trailer smelled like heavy alcohol, I needed to run away before I started drinking again."

"Oh, Amelia."

"I wanted to stay and talk to him Maggie." Amelia was now facing Maggie. "I really wanted to be there and help him, but I couldn`t stay, because if I stayed I might have ended up drunk again and that`s not good. I worked too hard to stay sober." Amelia was on the verge of crying again.

"Amelia, I think he didn`t mean to hurt you, it just happened."

"That`s the point, he doesn`t want to hurt me, but somehow he ends up doing that. I just don`t understand why is everything so difficult between us. Can`t we just be together and happy? Is that much to ask?" Amelia was now crying.

"Amelia you need to talk to him, like really talk and put an end to all this pain. You are both grown up talk and put an end to your endless running aways and pushing each other aways." Maggie offered.

"You are right, I need to talk to him and he needs to know that I`m hurt and we can`t continue this way. Either we are together and talking or we are apart and hurt." Amelia said decisively.

"Now let`s go inside, you can take shower and rest." Maggie offered with a smile.

"I`m not sure about that, what if Meredith doesn`t want me in her house?"

"Oh, stop it, she would not mind to have you over. And besides she is on a date." Maggie smirked.

"Date? Really? Is everything serious? Who is he?" Amelia asked curiously.

"He is a guy from military hospital. He is good looking and it`s their first date I think." Maggie said proudly.

"I`m happy for her." Amelia smiled.

"Ok, now let`s go inside."

The next morning Amelia joined Maggie and Meredith on the ride to the hospital like good old times. Neither said that but deep inside both Meredith and Amelia were happy that the latter was there. During the ride Maggie teased Meredith about the date and wanted to know how it went, while Amelia enjoyed their banter from the back seat.

When they arrived to the hospital they all went to the attending room to change into scrubs and get ready for work.

"Meredith thanks for letting me crush at yours last night." Amelia said while putting her hair in ponytail.

"It`s ok Amelia, no need to thank." Meredith smiled.

"I`ll take my car back later during the day." Amelia continued.

"We can ride back home together after our shifts and you can stay around, play with kids." Meredith offered.

"Great, sounds like a plan, thanks again." Amelia smiled and went out of the room.

"Look at you both, talking like adults and being nice to each other. That`s refreshing and great." Maggie smiled. "By the way how was the date?" Maggie asked for fortieth time.

"Shut up." Meredith threw her shoe at Maggie and they both laughed.

During the day Amelia was busy with consults and check ups on patients that she didn`t even notice how the day flew by. She gave her last instructions to nurses and head back to attending room to change into her clothes. When she opened the door she saw Owen standing at the coffee machine. His back was to the door and he seemed deep in thoughts, so she cleared her throat to let him know about her presentence. He turned around and smiled seeing Amelia.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hi." Amelia answered.

"I guess we need to talk about last night." Owen said sheepishly.

"Yes, we do." Amelia said dryly. She closed the door and walked toward Owen. Now they were standing on both sides of the table.

"I`m sorry Amelia, I don`t know what got into me yesterday. I shouldn`t have got drunk and forget about our date. I`m truly sorry." Owen offered apologetically.

"Owen, I like you, I really do, but I can`t with this anymore. Every time you work with Riggs you become strange, you shut me down and push me away. I want to be there for you, but you need to talk to me." Amelia said coldly.

"I like you too, I`m sorry that I hurt you, but it`s hard for me to talk about everything that`s going on between Riggs and me."

"You need to start talking and believe me it gets easier by the time."

"I`ll try to be more open with you Amelia." Owen said.

"Don`t give me hope if you are going to stop talking again."

"No. I won`t, I promise. I want this what we started to finally work. So I`ll do everything for that." Owen begged.

"Good, now tell me what happened yesterday between you and Riggs?"

"Can we?" Owen started but Amelia cut her off.

"See? You are doing that again."

Owen took a deep breath and said: "He said something yesterday that hurt me and I think he was right and that hurts more."

"What did he say?"

"That I gave up on Megan and he didn`t, maybe he is right, I gave up."

"No you didn`t, she is you sister and you never would have given up on her."

"But I did."

"Come here." Amelia hugged Owen and they stood there in silence.

"It`s nice to hold you again." Owen whispered into her ear.

"If you weren`t drunk yesterday you could have hugged me yesterday." Amelia teased.

"I`m so sorry, Mia." Owen chuckled.

"Mia?" Amelia pulled out of the hug.

"You don`t like that?" Owen was blushing.

"No, I don`t like it, I love it." She smiled and kissed him. "Let`s never run away from each other again ok?"

"Ok, Mia." Owen kissed her forehead and they hugged again.

Minutes later the door opened, Meredith and Maggie entered the room. Seeing Owen and Amelia standing there the two women smiled.

"You two need to stop being so cute." Maggie said and they all laughed.

 **The End**


End file.
